The invention relates to a backlight module, and in particular, to a backlight module with a wire mount deployed horizontally.
In a backlight module, wires are held by wire mounts. The wire mounts are fixed by insertion or adhesion.
FIGS. 1a and 1b show a conventional insertion-type wire mount 10 for holding wires W. The wire mount 10 is assembled on a standard surface B by vertical insertion. As shown in FIG. 1c, after vertical insertion, a protrusion 11 remains form the back of the standard surface B. The protrusion 11 may occupy space required for other devices, necessitating rearrangement of the devices, thereby complicating design.
FIG. 2a shows a conventional adhesion-type wire mount 20 for holding wires W. As shown in FIG. 2b, the wire mount 20 is fixed on a standard surface B via adhesive 21. When the wire mount 20 is separated from the standard surface B, adhesive 21 is remained so as to increase difficulty of reworking. Also, when temperature around the wire mount 20 is increased, the viscosity of the adhesive 21 is decreased.